


Promesa

by MonsterrLz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shoot --> una conversación entre Jason y Nico di Angelo antes de que partiera con la estatua de Atenea.<br/>Es el momento en donde Jason decide hacer una promesa que puede ser más difícil de cumplir de lo que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

-Nunca, nunca dejes que los demás te quiten la luz que hay en tus ojos- la voz de Jason estaba a punto de romperse- escúchame bien Nico di Angelo, tienes que ser fuerte, vienen tiempos difíciles, pero quiero que te mantengas fuerte, quiero que pelees.

Esto último sonó más a una súplica por parte del hijo de Júpiter, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Apenas nos conocemos- Nico sonaba sorprendido, aunque era verdad, apenas se conocían pero eso no había importado mucho, para Jason todo comenzó a girar en torno a Nico en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos la primera vez.

-Porque tengo fe en ti, porque creo que puedes hacer cosas increíbles... y porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Nico se quedó callado, no podía decirle a Jason que sentía lo mismo porque se había prometido no enamorarse nunca más. Cuando alzo la vista, Jason estaba sonriendo y había un leve rubor en su cara.

-No creo que lo digas en serio, pero aprecio que me quieras ayudar- Nico siempre recurría a hacer las cosas menos para aparentar que nada le afectaba.

-Claro que lo digo en serio- Jason interrumpió a Nico- sé que puede parecer increíble, pero necesitaba decírtelo, por si no salgo con vida. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí.

-Me gustaría enamorarme de ti Jason Grace, pero tengo la seguridad de que mi momento ha llegado: seré un rey fantasma en el reino de mi padre, no tengo miedo a la muerte- Jason lo abrazó- ¿qué haces?

-¿Es por eso que te alejas de los demás? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que vas a morir?- Jason lo soltó y para sorpresa de Nico le gustó la sensación de que alguien lo abrazara.

-Los fantasmas me han dicho cosas, al menos la muerte no me tomará por sorpresa. Y sí, por eso no me acerco a las personas, no quiero crear lazos que después mi muerte tenga que romper.

-¿Y qué si no quiero que mueras? Quiero que vivas Nico. Quiero verte feliz, tú más que nadie merece serlo.

-No puedes evitarlo, es mi destino, así como tu destino es ser un héroe y ayudar a tus amigos. Se escribirán historias de ti y de cómo salvaste al mundo, serás una gran leyenda.

-Pero quiero ayudarte... quiero verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo. 

-En este tiempo he sido feliz, bueno, después de salir del jarrón, he pasado tiempo con mi hermana y… bueno he estado aquí- Nico se iba a llevar a la tumba el secreto de que él también sentía algo por Jason Grace, había sido el mejor momento de su vida cuando se dio cuenta de que aún podía confiar en las personas, incluso en otro semidiós. 

-No quiero que te vayas y no me importa lo de tu destino, yo quiero cambiarlo, pelearé por eso.

-No sabes lo que dices, es mejor que dejes las cosas seguir con su ritmo. Te prometo una cosa Jason Grace, el día que llegues a los Campos Elíseos, yo seré el primero en recibirte.

Jason comenzó a llorar, no era justo que Nico di Angelo tuviera que enfrentarse a la muerte tan pronto, él merecía una buena vida que en parte se la había quitado su propio padre al matar a su madre, no era justo, en silencio se hizo la promesa de que haría lo que fuera para mantener con vida al hijo de Hades.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto mientras escuchaba The light behind your eyes de My Chemical Romance.  
> Creo que este es mi segundo y último fanfic sobre Jasico... Otro rubio tiene la culpa de esto.


End file.
